The present invention relates to ticket handling systems and pertains particularly to a ticket diverter module for such systems.
Automated ticket handling systems are becoming more prevalent throughout the world today. Such ticket handling systems are useful in conjunction with transportation systems, entertainment and sporting events, and banking and other similar operations.
The utilization of automated equipment is becoming more popular in order to reduce labor costs involved in ticketing and the like, and to reduce losses due to theft and pilferage. In order to be feasible, such automated ticketing systems must be highly reliable, durable and easily repaired. The approach of the present invention to the problem of reliability and easy repair is the construction of systems in modular units that are quickly and easily removable and replaceable within the system. This approach is to separate the various functions involved in the system into separate and distinct functions performed by separate and distinct modular units. This quickly and easily isolates functional failures into modular units which can be quickly and easily removed and replaced to quickly correct the functional problem.
It is also desirable that such units be as simple and inexpensive as possible.